Destiny
by Sheikah Ninja
Summary: Kadaj and his people have been pulled into a battle that they don't have any reasone to be in. caution: oneshot deathfic


**Ello faithful readers. I was listening to my iPod coming back from checking out some trails with my mom and I thought, man this would make a good fan fiction. So I wrote it up last weekend when I was board at the horse show and thought that you guys would like it. It is based on Garth Brook's song Ireland. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sqinex characters in this story or the song **_**Ireland**_** by Garth brooks.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A silhouette stood out against the moon, just starting to clear the horizon. It was a youth. He couldn't be more than sixteen. A soft angelic face when relaxed turned hared and cold as the winter's frost when provoked. Silver hair brushed his shoulders, covering his left eye. Those eyes. Any who saw them were in awe. Any who saw them in battle and survived were haunted. They glowed with their own light; emerald green swirled with a sapphire blue. The pupils slits like cats. Soft and caring towards friends, cold and hard towards enemies.

Turning away from the moon, he stared down at the small encampment before him now. Very soon he would have to rejoin them. Very soon he would rejoin the troops that would fight for their lives against impossible odds.

They'd been pulled into a battle that they didn't belong in. Their king had gone to war with its neighboring country. No-one really knew why, but now battles were being fought all over the country side. The battle now fought affected all of them personally. They had been told to fight or the army from their own country would kill them and their families as traitors.

So here they stood, having just finished on encounter with the enemy that only ended because it grew to dark for anyone to recognize friend from foe. They lost most of their men in that battle. They knew when it resumed the next morning that everyone would die.

Closing his eyes the youth thought about where he came from. A small farm on the edge of town, green fields and stone fences surrounded his house. When the wind blew, the grass rippled like a green sea. His horse would wait out in the fields till he was done with his chores, then they would go for a ride.

A few tears slid down his cheeks as he thought about it, sparkling in the moonlight, they left clean tracks down his dirty face. Someone came and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his memories. The other figure didn't comment on his tears, for everyone was shedding them. They all knew that there would be no-one left after tomorrow morning.

"Caption wants to see you. He's dying." With that he turned and left. The youth stared after him for a minuet then followed him down the hill to the caption's tent. Entering the tent, he saw his caption lying on his cot. Walking over to him, the youth kneeled down next to the cot. His caption struggled to sit up a little bit so he could see better. There was a red bandage covering a sword wound on his belly that he had sustained earlier that day.

"Kadaj, you're going to have to lead the troops tomorrow. I'm noting going to make it through tonight."

Kadaj started. Not at the fact that he would have to lead the troops but the fact that the caption had used his name. No-one ever said his name. He was an outcast. His parents had been killed in an attack by bandits when he had been in town buying supplies. He couldn't defend them. People say he is cursed. That's why his eyes are the color that they are.

So people don't talk to him or use his name in fear of being cursed themselves. Probably ok. They all knew that he was an excellent fighter. Having killed several people yesterday, they all knew that he could defend himself and others.

A doctor rushed in as the caption started coughing again. Kadaj took his leave and stepped out of the tent. Watching the others scurry around, he thought to himself,_ If we have to fight them tomorrow, lets make it our idea. _Picking up his step, he went to each tent and told everyone to make ready for battle. They weren't going to wait to be slaughtered tomorrow. They were going to take some of the enemy with them.

Twenty minuets later, it was announced that the caption was dead and that Kadaj was in command. The troops were all assembled, fires were doused and the troops set out for the enemy camp. Not one word was spoken the on the way there.

When they reached the outskirts of the enemy's camp, they all stopped. Looking at the men next to them, they all said good-bye without saying a word. Just a look and everyone knew what it meant.

Someone screamed out their battle cry and they charged. The enemy was caught by surprise and took some time to get organized but when they did, they outnumbered Kadaj's people. Everyone was killed. Kadaj was captured to find out more about the king's army. Kadaj just laughed at them.

Seeing that his people killed about a fourth of the enemy troops, Kadaj smiled. Closing his eyes, he thought about his home as he pulled a dagger from a concealed place in his belt.

His captors, being preoccupied by shouting commands, didn't realize that Kadaj had pulled his dagger and driven it through his own chest, ending his own life, smiling the whole time as he realized that he was finally in his way home to see his family again.

End

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well it's done. I hope you all enjoyed it and will review. I know it's a bit odd and out of character but I thought that it was ok. So please review **


End file.
